the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice (Season 18):
The eighteenth season of ''The Voice'', an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 24th, 2020 on NBC. Gwen Stefani and Pharrell Williams returned as coaches. On May 12, 2020, Daniel Underwood of Team Pharrell was announced as the winner of The Voice, with James Knowles from Team Gwen as the runner up, Whitney Pennington from Team Adam in third, and Jeanne McCullough, also from Team Gwen, in fourth place. Coaches The coaches for this season are Adam Levine, Gwen Stefani, Pharrell Williams, and Blake Shelton The advisors for the Battle rounds are Josh Groban for Team Adam, Bruce Springsteen for Team Gwen, Sarah Martin for Team Pharrell, and Brad Paisley for Team Blake. Reba McEntire served as the universal mentor for the Knockout rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 26–29, 2019, began airing when the season premiered on February 24, 2020. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (February 24)' 'Episode 2 (February 25)' 'Episode 3 (March 2)' 'Episode 4 (March 3)' 'Episode 5 (March 9)' 'Episode 6 (March 10)' The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 16, 17, 23, and 24. Season eighteen's battle round advisors are Josh Groban for Team Adam, Bruce Springsteen for Team Gwen, Sarah Martin, the winner of the first season of The Voice for Team Pharrell, and Brad Paisley for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 18. For the knockouts, Reba McEntire was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on March 30 & 31, 2020. Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 6, 7, & 8) The Live Playoffs will air on April 6, 7, and 8, 2020 and will comprise episodes 14, 15, and 16 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (April 13 & 14) The Top 12 performed on Monday, April 13, 2020, with results following on Tuesday, April 14, 2020. James Knowles received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "See You Again" reaching #5 on the iTunes Top 200. Whitney Pennington received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "The One That Got Away" reaching #10 on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (April 20 & 21) The Top 10 performed on Monday, April 20, 2020, with results following on Tuesday, April 21, 2020. Daniel Underwood received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "Let's Get It On" reaching the #2 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Travis Conroy received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "I'll Still Be Loving You" reaching the #6 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Quarterfinals (April 27 & 28) The Top 8 performed on Monday, April 27, 2020, with results following on Tuesday, April 28, 2020. Jeanne McCullough received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "I Have Nothing" reaching the #2 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Whitney Pennington received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "I Won't Give Up" reaching the #4 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 5: Semifinals & Wildcard Rounds (May 4 & 5) The Top 5 performed on Monday, May 4, 2020, with the results following on Tuesday, May 5, 2020. Daniel Underwood received two iTunes bonus multipliers for his studio recordings of "Lost Stars" and "Hold On, We're Going Home" reaching the #1 and #7 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Whitney Pennington received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "I Never Told You" reaching the #3 spot on the iTunes Top 200. James Knowles recieved an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "Boulevard of Broken Breams" reaching the #2 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Jeanne McCullough received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Simple Man" reaching the #5 spot on the iTunes Top 200. 'Week 6: Finals (May 11 & 12)' The Top 4 will perform on Monday, May 11, 2020, with the final results following on Tuesday, May 12, 2020. This week, the four finalists will perform an original song, a duet with the coach, and a solo song. As with previous seasons, there is no iTunes bonus multiplier applied to songs performed in the finale episodes; all iTunes votes received for the five weeks leading to the finale will be cumulatively added to online, phone and app finale votes for each finalist. Each of the finalists's original songs charted on the Top 10 on the iTunes Top 200. Daniel Underwood's "Tides of My Heart" reached #1, James Knowles's "On my Own" charted #3, Whitney Pennington's "I Won't Cry" charted #4, and Jeanne McCullough's "Powerful" charted #8. Daniel Underwood's solo song "Set Fire to the Rain" charted #7 on the iTunes Top 200. James Knowles' solo song "My Kind of Love" charted #2 on the iTunes Top 200. Whitney Pennington's duet with coach Adam Levine charted #6 on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Gwen Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Gwen Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received